References
References Bess, J., Dee, J. (2012). General and social systems theory. Understanding college and university organizations: Theories for effective policy and practice. (p. 88-125). Sterling, VA: Stylus Bess, J., Dee, J. (2012). Bureaucratic forms and their limitations. Understanding college and university organizations: Theories for effective policy and practice. (p. 200-238). Sterling, VA: Stylus Bess, J. L., & Dee, J. R. (2012). Understanding college and university organization: Theories for effective policy and practice (Vol. II). Sterling: Stylus Publishing, LLC. Blinder, A. S. (2006). Offshoring: The next industrial revolution. Foreign Aff., 85, 113. Brookfield, S. (2001). Repositioning ideology critique in a critical theory of adult learning. Adult '' ''Education Quarterly, 52(1), 7-22. Buchanan, D. (2003). Getting the story straight: Illusions and delusions in the organizational change process. TAMARA: Journal of Critical Postmodern Organization Science, 2(4), 7-21. Burrell, G. (1988). Modernism, post modernism and organizational analysis 2: The contribution of Michel Foucault. Organization studies, 9(2), 221-235. Calhoun, C. (1993). Habitus, field, and capital: The question of historical specificity. Bourdieu: critical '' ''perspectives, 61-88. Cohen, M., March, J. (1974). Leadership and ambiguity: The American college presidency. ''New York: McGraw-Hill. Cooper, R. (1989). Modernism, post modernism and organizational analysis 3: The contribution of Jacques Derrida. ''Organization Studies, 10(4), 479-502. Daft, R. L. (1995). Organization theory and design (5th ed.). Minneapolis/St. Paul, MN: West Publishing Company. Darwin, C. (1987). Charles Darwin's natural selection: being the second part of his big species book '' ''written from 1856 to 1858. Cambridge University Press. Del Favero, M., & Bray, N. J. (2010). Herding cats and big dogs: Tensions in the faculty-administrator relationship. Higher Education: Handbook of Theory and Research, 477-541. Evan, W. M. (1965). Toward a theory of inter-organizational relations. Management Science, 11(10), B-217. Gaukroger, S. (2001). Francis Bacon and the transformation of early-modern philosophy. Cambridge University Press. Gergen, K. (1992). The saturated self: Dilemmas of identity in contemporary life. Basic books. Ghoshal, S., & Bartlett, C. A. (1994). Linking organizational context and managerial action: The dimensions of quality of management. Strategic Management Journal, 15(S2), 91-112. Hickson, D. J., Hinings, C. R., Lee, C. A., Schneck, R. E., & Pennings, J. M. (1971). A strategic contingencies' theory of intraorganizational power. Administrative Science Quarterly, 216-229. Kuhn, T. S. (1972). Scientific paradigms. Sociology of Science, 80-104. Kuo, H. M. (2009). Understanding relationships between academic staff and administrators: An organisational culture perspective. Journal of Higher Education Policy and Management, 31(1), 43-54. Lorenz, E. (1993). The essence of chaos. ''Seattle: University of Washington Press. Martin, J. (2003). Meta-theoretical controversies in studying organizational culture. ''TSOUKAS, H.; '' ''KNUDSEN, C. The Oxford handbook of organizational theory: metatheoretical perspectives, 392-419. Nightingale, D. J., & Cromby, J. (1999). Social constructionist psychology: A critical analysis of theory and '' ''practice. Open Univ Pr. Perrow, C. (1977). Three types of effectiveness studies. In P. S. Goodman, J. M. Pennings, & Associates (Eds.), New perspective on organizational effectiveness, pp. 96-105. San Francisco: Jossey-Bass. Rosengren, K. E. (1983). Communication research: one paradigm, or four?. Journal of Communication, '' ''33(3), 185-207. Scott, W. R. (1998). Organizations: Rational, natural, and open systems (4th ed.). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall. Tierney, W. G. (1988). Organizational culture in higher education: Defining the essentials. The Journal of Higher Education, 59(1). 2-21. Tierney, W. G. (2008). The impact of culture on organizational decision making: Theory and practice in higher education. Sterling: Stylus Publishing, LLC. Weber, M. (1997). The theory of social and economic organization ''(Vol. 93493). Free Press. Weingarten, K. (2004). The discourses of intimacy: Adding a social constructionist and feminist view. ''Family process, 30(3), 285-305. Williams, R. N. (1994). The modern, the post-modern, and the question of truth: Perspectives on the problem of agency. Journal of Theoretical and Philosophical Psychology, 14(1), 25. References for Bess & Dee, Vol. 1, chapter 9 Abbott, L. (2007). Social Learning Theory. Retrieved from http://teachnet.edb.utexas.edu/~lynda_abbott/Social.html. Adams, J. (1965). Inequity in social exchange. In L.Berkowitz (Ed.), Advances in experimental social psychology (''vol.2, pp. 267-299). New York: Academic Press. Bandura, A. (1986). ''Social foundations of thought and action. A social cognitive theory. ''Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall. Bess, J., & Dee, J. (2012). ''Understanding college and university organization: Theories for effective policy and practice. Sterling, VA: Stylus Publishing. Blackmore, J. (1996). Breaking the Silence: Feminist Contributions to Educational Administration and Policy, in K. Leithwood, J. Chapman, D. Corson, P. Hallinger and A. Hart (eds). International Handbook of Educational Leadership and Administration'','' pp. 997–1042. Dordrecht: Kluwer Academic. Blackmore, J. (1999) Troubling Women. Buckingham: Open University Press. Cardona, P., Lawrence, B.S. and Espejo, A. (2003), Outcome-Based Theory of work Motivation, University of Navarra IESE Working Paper No. D/495. Center on Education Policy. (2012). The George Washington University Graduate School of Education and Human Development. Chodorow, N. (1978). The reproduction of mothering. Berkeley: University of California Press. CliffsNotes.com. Motivation Theories: Individual Needs. 3 Oct 2012. Retrieved from http://www.cliffsnotes.com/study_guide/topicArticleId-8944,articleId- 8908.html. Code, L. (2002). Encyclopedia of Feminist Theories. London; New York: Routledge, Publishing, p. 272. Deci, E., Koestner, R., & Ryan, R. M. (2001). Extrinsic rewards and intrinsic motivation in education: Reconsidered once again. Review of Educational Research, 71, 1–27. Deci, E., & Ryan, R. (2000). The what and why of goal pursuit: Human needs and the self-determination of human behavior. Psychological Inquiry 11(4), 227-268. Eagly, A., & Carli, L. (2007). Through The Labyrinth: the truth about how women become leaders. Harvard Business School Press. Farley, F. (2012). Motivation in human behavior. Chronicle of Higher Education, 58(34), April 27''.'' Fuhrmann, T. D. (2006). Motivating Employees. Advances in Diary Technology , 18, 93-101. Greenberg, J. & Baron, R. (2000). Behavior in organizations: understanding and managing the human side of work. ''7th ed. Boston, MA: Prentice-Hall. Hackman, J., & Oldham, G. (1980). ''Work redesign. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley. Landy, F. (1989). Psychology of work behavior. Pacific Grove, CA: Brooks/Cole. Locke, E., and Latham, G. (1990). A theory of goal setting and task performance. ''Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall. McCaslin, M., & Good, T. (1996). The informal curriculum. In D. Berliner & R. Calfee (Eds.), ''The handbook of educational psychology (pp. 622–673). New York: Macmillan. Maslow, A. H. (1943). A theory of human motivation. Psychological Review, 50(4). 370-396. doi: 10.1037/h0054346. Mone, M., and Kelly, D. (1994). Self efficacy, self esteem, and behavior in organizations. In R.H. Kilmann, I. Kilmann, and Associates (Eds.), Managing ego energy. (pp. 103-127). San Francisco: Jossey-Bass. Murray, A. (2011). Montessori elementary philosophy reflects current motivation theories. Montessori Life, 23(1), 22-33''.'' Nelson, D.L. and Quick, J.C. (2003), Organizational Behaviour: Foundation, Realities and Challenges (4th ed.), Australia: Thomson South-Western. Nohria, N., Groysberg, B., & Lee, L.-E. (2008). Employee Motivation: A Powerful New Model. Harvard Business Review , 1-8. Ofoegbu, F. I. (2004). Teacher Motivation as an Essential Factor for Classroom Effectiveness and School Improvement. College Student Journal:Department of Educational Administration and Foundations, ''University of Benin', ''''Benin' City, 'Nigeria' , 3 (1), 54-69. Pintrich, P. (2003). A motivational science perspective on the role of student motivation in learning and teaching contexts. ''Journal of Educational Psychology, 95, 667–686. Rainey, H. (2001). Work motivation Handbook of organizational behavior. In R. T. Golembiewski (pp. 19-39). New York: Marcel Dekker. Rasheed, M., Aslam, H., Sarwar, S. (2010). Motivational Issues for Teachers in Higher Education. Journal of Management Research, 2 (2). Retrieved from http://macrothink.org/journal/index.php/jmr/article/viewFile/349/251. Reiss, S. (2008). Normal Personality: New Way of Thinking about People. New York. Cambridge University Press. Ross-Smith, A., & Kornberger, M. (2004). Gendered rationality? A genealogical exploration of the philosophical and sociological conceptions of rationality, masculinity, and organization. Gender, Work, and Organization, 11(3), 280-305. Short, P. M., Greer, J. T., & Melvin, W. M. (1994). Creating empowered schools: Lessons in change. Journal of Educational Research , 32 ''(4), 38–52. Steel, P. (2012). ''Motivation: theory and applied leadership. Boston, MA: Pearson Learning Solutions, p. 49. Wiley, C. (1997). What motivates employees according to over forty years of motivation surveys. ''International Journal of Manpower 18(3). '' 263-280.